Arabella
by Makino Ruki
Summary: Izumi baru diberikan sebuah boneka dari neneknya, Arabella namanya. Sejak Arabella ada di kamar Izumi, ia selalu memdengar suara-suara tengah malam. Fic ini berasal dari cerita urban legend #katanyasih. Izumi's POV. Males nulis warning di summary #dibabat.


**-Arabella-**

**WARNING: Typo, OOC, dkk**

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon milik Mbah Hongo seorang, tapi Kouichi milik gue #hayalan**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Aku pulang menuju rumah. Kuhentakkan kakiku sekuat tenaga. Kesal sekali. Aku sama sekali tak mengira ibu tak mengizinkanku pergi dengan Takuya dan yang lainnya. Padahal aku sudah merengek dan memohon berulang kali pada ibuku.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Sama sekali tidak ada orang di rumah ini. Sehingga terdengar jelas dan bergema ketika aku membanting pintu ini.

Aku membantingkan tubuhku ke kasurku, aku terisak. Dan melemparkan handphoneku- yang dahulunya d-tector itu. Aku berusaha melupakan semuanya. Seusainya, aku mengusap tetesan air bening terakhir yang mengalir di pipiku. Tanpa menghiraukan mataku yang bengkak, aku bergegas mencari handphoneku. "Ooh, bodohnya aku. Pasti aku telah membantingnya dengan keras hingga pecah ke lantai", aku terduduk, merasa menyesal.

Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri, dan kembali mencarinya. Kuraba seluruh bagian dari kasurku, barangkali bila aku beruntung, aku bisa menemukannya di sana dalam keadaan utuh.

Nihil. Benar sepertinya. Handphoneku jatuh dan pecah di lantai. Tapi tidak mungkin rasanya, bila handphoneku jatuh apalagi pecah tanpa menimbulkan suara gaduh. Aku mencoba cara lain. Kukumpulkan seluruh tenagaku, dan kugocang kasurku hingga bergoncang dahsyat.

Pluk.

Nah, benarkan, dia jatuh. Baru aku akan mengambil handponeku, yang kelihatannya jatuh ke sesuatu, aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku belum pernah melihat benda ini sebelumnya.

Ya, aku belum pernah melihatnya! Kuamati benda itu dengan saksama. Hanya sebuah boneka. Kuamati seluruh bagian boneka itu. Dan bulu kudukku merinding. Mata hitamnya bersinar, dan terlihat sangat mengerikan. Aku mengambil langkah dan berlari keluar kamarku. Fyuuuh, untunglah boneka itu tidak hidup dan mengejarku.

Aku mengerjakan PR matematikaku di ruang keluarga dengan tenang, seusainya aku menonton TV. Untunglah aku berhasil melupakan boneka seram tadi. Hingga ibu dan ayahku pulang, mereka tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun tentang boneka itu.

Baru saat aku makan malam aku teringat akan benda itu tiba-tiba. Barulah bertanya pada mereka. "Bu, ibu, apa ibu tahu tentang boneka di kamarku? Aku belum pernah melihatnya!" Aku bertanya sambil mengunyah makananku. Ayah mengernyitkan dahi, tetapi ibu tertawa. "Oh, ya! Ibu lupa. Itu hadiah dari nenekmu. Katanya, namanya Arabella. Rawat boneka itu baik-baik, ya!" Ibu mengelus kepalaku hingga topiku miring.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Keberatan sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau mengurus boneka mengerikan seperti itu. Kuteruskan makan malamku. Hal ini membuatku tidak berselera lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar saja, dan melupakan segala kekonyolan ini. Kuletakkan mangkuk kecilku, hanya itu yang kumakan. Lalu aku bergegas kembali ke kamarku.

Mengerikan. Nenek telah memberiku benda aneh ini! Tanpa tahu rasanya. Setiap aku melangkah, dan kemanapun aku melintas di kamarku, rasanya seperti diawasi terus. Aku merinding. Kuletakkan boneka itu di lemari boneka, di sebelah boneka Vritramon pemberian Takuya. Kubalikkan posisi boneka itu, wajahnya kuhadapkan ke arah sisi lemari. Nah, begitu lebih baik rasanya. Tidak seperti diawasi lagi.

Aku kembali ke kasurku dan menatap rak boneka. Kebanyakan boneka itu pemberian temanku. Temanku saat aku di Italia. Hanya ada boneka Vritramon, Chakmon, dan Garmmon yang aku dapatkan dari temanku di sini. Dan ada boneka Shutumon yang aku buat sendiri. Sisanya hanya koleksi boneka saat aku kecil. Hanya satu yang mengganjal, boneka itu, si Arabella. Mengerikan, dan aku memalingakan wajahku. Walaupun wajahnya tidak menatapku, mengerikan sekali rasanya.

"Izumi, aku berada di tangga pertama"

Spontan, aku lantas membuka mataku. Suara apa tadi? Aku tidak melihat apapun. Lampu dimatikan dan aku tidak dapat melihat sekitar. Aku merinding. Jadi segera kututup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, dan tertidur kembali.

Pagi hari. Artinya hari libur telah tiba, dan tidak ada hal yang janggal. Hanya mimpi tadi yang menggangguku. Ah, bodo amat. Aku masih lebih bete soal nenek memberi Arabella padaku dan tidak diizinkan pergi. Aku tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Hari ini pun kulalui dengan bosan. Aku berguling. Iseng-iseng, kutatap Arabella. Uh, mata hitam itu lagi! Dia menatapku dengan tajam, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Aku mengampiri rak bonekaku dan menunduk. Boneka itu, padahal ia tidak kenapa-napa. Tapi aku tidak suka tatapannya! Kubalikan wajah boneka itu. Biar dia tidak bisa menatapku. Lalu aku kembali ke tempat tidur dan membaca cerita favoritku.

Malam ini kulalui dengan tidak tenang. Malam kedua dan ketiganya juga.

"Izumi, aku berada di tangga kedua",

"Izumi, aku berada di tangga ketiga",

Bodoh, kenapa aku selalu bermimpi ini? Dan parahnya terus terjadi berulang kali. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku menceritakan hal ini pada orang tuaku, dan tidak dianggap.

"Mimpi, Izumi",

"Sepertinya lampu kamarmu harus dinyalakan saja",

Itulah jawaban dari mereka. Huh, aku tidak peduli. Apalagi ide untuk menyalakan lampu kamar. Dimatikan saja aku bisa mendengar suara Arabella. Kalau dinyalakan, nanti aku melihatnya, dong?

Aku bergegas kembali ke kamar. Kutatap rak itu. Arabella. Ya, dia masih duduk manis, rupanya. Masih di posisinya. Terbalik menghadap sisi lemari. Aku tersenyum. Pintar, dia tidak melihatku kalau dibeginikan. Aku berbalik dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Kutatap dia kembali. Kucari dia, nah itu. Masih duduk murung di sebelah boneka Garmmon. Nah, murung, ya? Sudahlah, kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya. Lebih baik bila aku tidak menghiraukan boneka jelek itu.

"Izumi aku ada di tangga kelima"

Aduuuh, suara mengganggu itu lagi. Biar kuadukan ke ibuku, biar anak usil itu jera. Buat apa sih, menakutiku setiap malam? Kesal, kesal sekali rasanya!

Aku pergi ke sekolah. Dan duduk. Ketika istirahat, Takuya mengampiriku. "Ada apa Izumi?" Tanyanya. Benar, wajahku pucat betul. Kurang tidur rupanya, selalu dinganggu Arabella. Seram.

"Begini, aku diberikan boneka oleh nenek beberapa hari yang lalu!" Keluhku. Si kembar jadi ikut-ikutan. Kouichi melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pundak Kouji. "Hei, cerita apa?" Serunya. Kouji hanya melirik Kouichi dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Cerita boneka nenekku", aku cemberut. Sebenarnya kurang suka bila banyak yang mendengar. Nanti malah jadi gosip.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku diberi boneka oleh nenek. Tetapi boneka itu sangat mengerikan. Kemanapun aku pergi, pasti merasa diawasi. Kecuali wajah boneka itu tak kuhadapkan lagi kepadaku, atau aku pergi keluar kamar. Dan dia sering sekali berbicara aneh tengah malam. 'Izumi, aku berada di tangga kesatu', 'Izumi aku berada di tangga kelima' dan seterusnya!" Aku berdecak kesal. Takuya dan Kouichi tertawa mendengar aku menirukan suara berat dan jelek milik Arabella.

"Kukira Izumi, boneka takkan hidup. Mungkin ada mesin di dalamnya!" Ujar Takuya. "Atau mimpi", jawab Kouji, sambil mengunyah kue jajanannya. Nah, kan. Semuanya tidak percaya. Sia-sia benar aku bercerita. Kukira mereka punya solusi.

Sepulang sekolah, aku tidak tahan lagi. "Ibu! Arabella kubuang saja, ya? Aku tidak tahan, bu!" Aku merengek. Ibu tampak marah. "Tidak, Izumi! Itu pemberian nenekmu! Hargailah!" Ibu menegurku. Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teguran itu saat ini. "Ayolah ibu, minimal berikanlah itu pada sepupuku, atau taruh dia jauh-jauh, asalkan dia tidak berada di dekat sini!" Aku merengek kembali, tapi dengan airmata sekarang. "Buu, ayolah!" Aku memohon. Tapi pendirian ibu sangat kuat. Ia menggeleng. "Tetap tidak, Izumi!" Ujarnya.

Malamnya aku tidak bisa tenang. Sebelum mematikan lampu aku mencari boneka itu. Nah, itu dia. Terduduk manis, dengan senyumnya. Mata hitamnya yang tersembunyi dariku itu seolah-olah melirikku. Aku ada perasaan buruk. Kulihat lagi dia dengan saksama. Menunduk, di antara koleksi bonekaku selagi kecil. Aku merinding. Mengerikan. Lalu kumatikan lampunya.

Tengah malam, aku terjaga. Ooh, tidak. Jangan itu lagi! Tapi kenyataan tetap berkata demikian, suara itu. Suara itu lagi. Kali ini sangat jelas terdengar.

"Izumi, aku berada di tangga terakhir"

Aku ketakutan, sama sekali tak mau bergerak. Kugenggam handphoneku, dan berusaha bergerak mendekati lemari boneka. Belum pernah aku merasa setakut ini.

**-Normal POV-**

Keesokan harinya, ditemukan mayat seorang gadis di kamarnya. Di bawah rak boneka miliknya sendiri. Kepalanya telah hancur, topinya berlumuran darah, rambut pirangnya yang terurai juga terkena banyak sekali noda darah. Di sebelahnya, Arabella duduk tenang, tapi di wajahnya, tampaklah sebuah senyuman.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Note: Ah, akhirnya ini fic belegug jadi juga setelah semua penderitaanku ucing-ucingan dengan papa karena malah begadang hingga jam setengah sepuluh pagi ._. Yah, tapi berhasil selesai sekarang xD. Kebetulan bener bisa di aplod waktu malam Jumat kliwon. Tapi... keaplodnya lama gak ya? #gamikirsejauhitu. Sekarang author mulai aplod jam tujuh malam :). Semoga tidak hancur ini fic. Udah lama enggak bikin fic horror, mana dikebut pula. Kalau aa kritik atau flame, tolong taruh di kotak ripiw, jangan di PM. Yaudah babai! #ditendangjauh-jauh**


End file.
